


Holding on, my knuckles white

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho was absolutely NOT going on that deathly-looking roller coaster ride Aiba had in mind. So picked out another ride that seemed harmless. But little did he know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on, my knuckles white

Title : Holding on, my knuckles white  
Pairing : Sakuraiba  
Rating : PG/G??  
Word Count : 1505 words  
Genre : Romance, slight comedy  
Length: One-shot  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Arashi members. I do own Sakurai-san in my imagination though. :D  
Summary : Sho was absolutely NOT going on that deathly-looking roller coaster ride Aiba had in mind. So picked out another ride that seemed harmless. But little did he know...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


"No."

"Mou, Sho-chan..." he pleaded.

"No, Masaki, I said NO!" Sho declared. Aiba gave him a pout.

"But Sho-chan, where is the fun in an amusement park if you don't sit on even ONE roller coaster ride?" Aiba said before tugging cutely at Sho's sleeve.

"Neeeeee, Sho-chaaaaann... do it for me, please? We can go on something you want later.." Aiba whined, his full-on puppy dog eyes now widening and begging for his approval. Sho shook his head at Aiba and sighed.

"Lt's go to the one that I want to sit on first, and then we'll go for yours," Sho suggested, "I ought to mentally prepare myself for wherever you are taking me first..."

Aiba beamed joyfully and gave Sho a bear-hug.

"Yay~ Sho-chan! You'll love it! It's fun!" Aiba exclaimed excitedly, "but where do you want to go?"

Sho walked around with him, looking around the amusement park. Finally, a ride with an interesting theme caught his eye - an Egyptian-themed ride. He pointed at it.

"This one looks interesting," Sho said. Aiba looked at it and grinned, nodding at the giant sphinx that bore a banner at its foot. 'Curse of the Mummy' was carved on a chiseled block that resembled sandstone- very befitting of the theme of the ride.

"Shall we go then?'" Aiba suggested.

Sho nodded and went in, intrigued by the carved hieroglyphics that were all over the walls and sandstone pillars. Sho looked at them, fascinated by the different symbols. Aiba simply glanced away, grinning evilly. Sho did not have the faintest idea about what was in for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were queueing up for the ride in a dimly-lit room. The queue line was narrow, like a life-sized maze, with tall walls that framed their path. Young pre-teen kids were sitting on the metal rails. Couples stood chatting with each other, their fingers entwined. The room was dimly-lit, resembling an ominous chamber with different statues and larger pillars around the place. Suddenly, Sho heard a sound or rushing machines and shrill screams. Sho looked questioningly at Aiba.

"What was that?" Sho asked, his voice dripping with uncertainty.

"What was what?" Aiba asked back, playing innocent.

"That sound! I hear a roller coaster!" Sho told him.

Aiba nodded. "It's the one next door," he explained with a straight face while dying internally of laughing, "it is the one with the 360 degrees track. We are going for that later ne, Sho-chan~" he said, wrapping his arms around Sho into a tight glomp.

While hugging back Aiba with one arm, he looked anxiously at the front and stared ahead in the queue. "This ride should be fine.. right?" he wondered.

Unfortunately for Sho, as they progressed nearer and nearer towards the end of the line, he slowly realised that the screams and the sounds of fast-moving machines were not from the nearby roller coaster ride, but this one. From time to time as the sounds got louder, he narrowed his eyes back at Aiba. Aiba gave him his best puppy-eye look that he could manage, his smile telling him "You picked this one, not me."

Finally, it was their turn. A ride with two seats stopped in front of them. Indeed, Sho's worst fears were realised- he had gotten on a roller coaster ride without knowing.

"Aiba, I thin-" before he could finish, he was yanked by the arm into the ride. The safety bar descended quickly down to his waist, trapping him there. He compliantly fastened his seatbelt, knowing that there was no way to get out of his predicament. Sho stared ahead at the track. The area around them gave off very little light- only a small glow of gold here and there. The path ahead was dark, with an eerie green light flickering at the end.

Aiba laughed and wrapped an arm around Sho.

"It's okay, Sho-chan. You can grab my hand if you want to," he offered. Sho could not answer- he was too busy staring at the tracks that would lead to a possible nightmare. His hands tightened hard around the safety bar. Before they knew it, the ride jolted off to a start. Sho's face instantaneously grew five shades paler.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride jogged off on a rather brisk start like a fast train and entered a room with a few moving statues, smoke and some chests of gold and jewels. The ride started to speed up as they listened to a short story about some powerful book that belonged to Ra. Finally, the ride carried them into a dark empty room with only a wall at the front. Knowing that it was a dead end, Sho braced himself for the impact, only to feel the ride stop suddenly, banging his head on the backrest of the seat.

"Ow," he whined. But before he could see anything, cracks started to appear on the wall, with numerous scarab beetles crawling out from it. Suddenly, the ride pulled them backwards in a fast reverse motion, earning a surprised yell from Sho. Suddenly, the room became brightly lit, as though they were in a room of magma and lava. Hot air blew down at them from above and Sho dipped his head down hurriedly. Knowing he was slightly scared, Aiba grabbed his hand and held them on the safety bar. A voice boomed above them about the curse of the undead mummy as the ride started to rotate and turn 180 degrees to face a wall behind them. The wall opened to reveal a tunnel and in a blink of an eye the ride lurched forward into the tunnel and the surroundings plunged into pitch black. The last thing Sho was conscious of in his mind was his hand grabbing his partner's desperately.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ride was a scary mix of lightning-fast speed, sideways tilts, steep descents and drops. Horrific images started to pop out in the dark as they swooped through the unknown. Afraid of heights and of falling, Sho screamed in fright as their ride plunged down to a stop only to suddenly jerk and speed ahead. Sho could have sworn that he almost felt his bum fly off the seat as the ride plunged down wards in the darkness several times. Soon, it slowed down for a moment as the ride turned into another room with eerie green lights. Suddenly, giant cobras and crocodiles started rearing their heads out from around them, snapping their fangs and jaws at them. Sho cried out in shock and clung tightly to his partner for dear life. Before long the ride suddenly took a climb up before plunging into another tunnel and then falling straight down into the darkness below. Sho continued gripping Aiba's hand while screaming, petrified by the entire experience. He could hear his partner scream in excitement and feel his hand gripping him back just as hard. Finally, the ride slowed to a stop and they were back at the queue line. Sho's ghost-white face was a huge contrast to Aiba's flushed ones- Aiba sure knows how to enjoy a roller coaster ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ahhh! That was so fun! I want to go on this one again!" Aiba shouted happily. Sho could only hold on to Aiba's arm to prevent himself from collapsing on the ground from weak knees.

"Now that we have gone on your ride, let's go to mine~" Aiba sang, pointing to the intimidating roller coaster ride beside the one they had just gone. Sho looked up timidly at it to see one track with full-round twists that swing people around in a circle. Another track interweaved with the other, though having no twists. He caught sight of the two rides starting out on their tracks and watched them threaten to meet and crash into one another before diverging into their respective courses.

Sho flopped on the bench behind him, his knees still shaking from the ride before. Aiba giggled and plopped himself beside him.

"Gomen ne, Sho-chan. I already knew that was a roller coaster ride, but I did not know how to get you on one otherwise.." Aiba admitted.

Sho pouted and glared at him. Aiba just could not resist and planted an apologetic kiss on his lips.

"Ne, why not we go for lunch first and then sit some other rides? Maybe you might be comfortable with those," he said.

Sho nodded slowly and walked with Aiba to the nearest restaurant for lunch. When he was less scared and returning back to his normal self, he linked a pinky with Aiba's and walked alongside him. Aiba grinned and looked up into the sky.

"Well, after those rides that we will go on we will try that scary one I wanted, okay?" Aiba said.

Sho looked up at him, his sulky expression returning again.

 

"No."

"Mou, Sho-chaaaan!" Aiba pleaded a second time.

"No, Masaki! I said NO!"

"Neeeee... where is the fun if you don't even sit on THAT ride?!"

They debated about Aiba's proposed ride on their way to their lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
